


Prentendamos que es un juego

by petty1puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, True Love, relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petty1puppy/pseuds/petty1puppy
Summary: Sería más fácil si los campos de batalla fueran de flores, si fuera divertido, si fuéramos niños y esto se tratara de tú y yo, sin los miedos, ni las negaciones, ni las cosas que sabemos pero que ninguno dice, porque hay demasiados fantasmas y sangre, porque aunque pretendemos que es un juego jamás ganaremos, porque las guerras nunca se ganan, solo se pierde, y yo tan solo deseo que estés y que sea más fácil, porque eres luz, y la guerra acaba y estoy buscandote, y necesito que estés  vivo.





	Prentendamos que es un juego

Vamos a pretender que solo fue un juego, tu y yo, tomados de la mano, tu y yo amandonos.

Pretendamos que nos divertimos en un parque de diversiones, tu y yo, un campo de flores, tu y yo, un campo. Ya no hay flores, ya no estás tú, ya no estoy yo, ya no hay campo, porque el campo es batalla, porque el campo es guerra y muerte, el campo es odio, el campo somos tu y yo, y esto ya no es un juego, porque nunca fue divertido, porque hubo muerte y lagrimas, corazones rotos en medio de las almas destrozadas, de los cuerpos destrozados y vacíos.  
Los vi vacíos, vi sus ojos en blanco sin vidas, los ví pardos, azules, marrones, y de pronto ya no había nada, ni luz ni rastro de ella, de pronto los gritos eran de terror, de dolor, del sufrimiento, de pronto esto no es un juego, ni tú ni yo estamos jugando juntos, no sabes a qué he jugado todo este tiempo, de pronto te conviertes en fantasmas y de pronto salen lágrimas, porque esto no es un juego.

Pretendamos que es un juego, tú te escondes y yo te busco, pero nunca te encuentro, pretendo que no quieres ser encontrado, porque los ví muertos y vacíos, las pieles pálidas y la sangre por el suelo, todos jugando, todos tan buenos actores. Un campo de batalla, y yo busco entre los caídos, tu te escondes y yo espero que estés a salvo, espero que no estés jugando conmigo porque no quiero seguir jugando, van cincuenta, cada uno más hilarante, van cincuenta y me estoy desangrando, porque estamos jugando, tu te escondes y yo te busco, te estoy buscando, campo de batalla, van cincuenta, todos en el suelo y actuando, todos en el suelo caídos, van sesenta, mis manos tiemblan, este juego no es tan divertido, pero van setenta y el campo es enorme, pero no puedo detenerme porque esto se trata de tú y yo, no, tan solo tú, te estoy buscando entre la sangre y los caídos, esto es un juego, tu te escondes y yo te busco, te estoy buscando y prefiero no encontrarte. Espero que estes escondido.

Son solo pasos, lo sé, ya no estamos jugando, tu no sonríes ni finges que no lo sabes pero lo sabes, pero que presumido es el decir que ganaste un juego del que nadie nombra, así que no lo dices pero lo sabes, no me importa, porque ya no estamos jugando, tú y yo, sé que quieres que lo deje tú y yo, sé que no estamos jugando, sé que no nos unen ese tipo de vínculos, estos juegos, tú y yo, sé que no estamos jugando y que el que presume victoria no puede seguir jugando, pero ganamos tú y yo, estas vivo y esa es mi única victoria.

No somos divertidos lo sé, sé que no somos un juego, lo juro, no estoy jugando, jamás jugaría contigo, sé que sabes qué lo sé, sabes que sé que sabes ¿no es divertido? pero no estoy jugando, jamás te haría daño, somos tu y yo y sé que el campo es batalla, y qué por aquí las flores arden en primavera, que no estamos jugando porque tu no eres un juego y yo jamás jugaría contigo, pero cuando estoy contigo el campo se convierte en flores, y espero estar jugando, porque me gustas y es divertido, porque pretendo y somos tú y yo, y no necesito seguir buscando, porque el campo deja de ser una batalla y vuelan las mariposas blancas entre medio de las flores, y sé que no es un juego, pero me haces tan feliz que parece divertido, que parece un juego y no estamos batallando, somos tú y yo, y nadie puede contra nosotros porque tú me haces más fuerte, porque sé que no era un juego, me quemaría la lengua si lo dijera, pero tú me haces fuertes, y ganamos, porque tú estabas escondido, y yo quiero protegerte de todo lo que te haga daño, y si las flores de pronto son batallas, yo ganaré para que tú puedas estar a salvo, porque te amo.

Esperame, ésto no es un juego, nunca lo ha sido, no juegues conmigo, no corras más rápido y lejos donde no pueda alcanzarte, esto no es un juego y si lo fuera no quiero seguir jugando, pero no lo és, hubo una batalla y aún hay fantasmas en los alrededores, sé que no es un juegos, sé que no es divertido, sé que ni tú ni yo, pero podríamos serlo, si dejarás de correr, si dejarás de esconderte, porque ya no es un juego, porque yo sé que tu sabes que yo sé que tu sabes, y ya no tiene sentido seguir jugando, porque hubo una batalla, y ya no somos niños, ni puros ni inocentes, y en mis manos corre sangre, como corren vidas, y no puedo pretender que es un juego porque es aberrante, porque eran ochenta y yo sabía que ninguno estaba vivo, pero no importaba porque solo esperaba no encontrarte, porque eres luz Draco y yo pretendí que jugábamos porque esperaba encontrarte, escondido y vivo, a salvo, yo jamás te haría daño, yo quiero protegerte, eres mi campo de flores, y solo espero que dejemos de pretender que estamos jugando, porque no quiero seguir jugando, tan solo quiero alcanzarte, tan solo espero que esto sea entre tú y yo.

Estamos cerca y no estoy jugando, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? dejame amarte, estoy aquí para protegerte, estoy aquí para salvarte, porque eran noventa y tú no estabas y era alivio, porque tus ojos grises son luz y jamás podría verlos apagados, jamás podría vencer si tu no estuvieras a salvo, porque eres orgulloso y escrupuloso, y tienes miedos de admitir lo que deseas, pero ambos lo sabemos, sé y tú sabes, y ya no quiero seguir entre estos enredos, ya no quiero más juegos, ni trabalenguas, no quiero monosílabos que me dejen pidiendo por más, porque sabes que te quiero y sé que tú también me quieres, pero tienes miedo, porque es verano y no hay flores en los campos, solo hiedra seca que no recuerda el camino a casa, esa que no existe porque todo se destruye en el campo de batallas, porque nunca jugamos aún cuando eso es lo que queríamos, éramos unos niños, pero nunca realmente lo fuimos y ahora todo es pesado y confuso, y tendemos a ponernos nuestras propias trampas, porque tienes miedo, no quieres ser amado, hubo una batalla, una guerra, mucha gente murió, lo sabemos, sé que te odias por ello, no mereces ser amado piensas, no mereces amor, no eres buenos, éramos niños y luego ya no, pero tus ojos son siempre luz y siempre consigo ver a través de ellos, no sé cómo ni con qué pretexto, pero eras plata y la plata congela, y es orgullosa, y altiva y sarcástica, pero no me importa, porque eres perfecto, y sé que tienes miedo, tienes miedo de ser amado y amar de vuelta, pero esto nunca fue un juego, pero aún así ganamos y luchamos, y no tuvimos más opciones porque este nunca fue nuestro juego y tan solo éramos peones y tú estabas triste y tus manos aún son puras, n0o hay sangre ni vida corriendo a través de ellos, porque eres una luz y sé que tienes miedo, a amar y ser amado, y ser feliz porque crees que no te lo mereces, pero esto no es un juego y hubo un campo de batallas, y yo te buscaba y tú estabas escondido, pero no era un juego, y yo esperaba no encontrarte, porque pensar en tus ojos marchitándose me desgarra el alma, porque eres mi vida y tu sabes que te amo, porque nunca jugaría con eso y jamás te haría daño, porque tenia miedo, porque eran uno y luego eran más de cien, y yo solo quería no encontrarte, porque era un campo de batalla y estaban todos muertos yo tenia miedo, y tu ahora tienes miedo, pero yo no tengo miedo, porque estas vivo y yo estoy vivo, y te amo y deseo que me amas, porque esto no es un juego, esto es el aquí y ahora, porque el campo de batalla lo observamos por la ventana, y aún puedo visivilizar todas esas vidas corriendo entre mis brazos, pero ya esta llegando el otoño y el tiempo sigue pasando.

Nunca jugamos, nunca fuimos niños, guerra y campos de batallas, podría haber sido un juego pero nos quitaron esa posibilidad hace mucho tiempo, fue duro y sangre corrió por mis manos pero la luz de tus ojos consiguió salvarme, porque eran persianas y yo quería mirar el interior y encontrarme con el amanecer, porque el invierno es una época fría y nunca hay campos de flores en invierno, y los campos de batallas siguen rozando nuestros costados, pero es invierno y estás a mi lado, y ya no tenemos tanto miedo, porque ya no jugamos, porque nunca jugamos y todo escapaba de nuestras manos, pero tu no te escapaste de las mías, y estás aquí conmigo ahora, y sé que aún quedan traumas, y que todos nos recuerda a la batalla, que vencimos pero a quién le importa, las guerras nunca se gana porque debimos ser niños jugando, pero fue salvaje y duro y a veces nos despertamos llorando, a veces te sostengo entre mis brazos para recordar que estas vivo, qué el pasado está impreso y es duro y aún no duele entre las esquinas, que el presente es transitorio y el futuro ilimitado, que nunca jugamos porque jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero te prometo jamás jugaría contigo, eres mi luz y lo sabes, porque nunca podremos ser niños ni jugar, ni jamás nada será tan divertido, pero estamos intentando salvarnos, estamos vivos.

Y pasa el tiempo y la primavera llega, los campos tienen flores, y la brisa se siente cálida y esperanzadora, y siempre debió ser así, campos de flores y nosotros jugando por los jardines, y tu corres y ríes, y eres luz, y jugamos como niños, tratamos de borrar los malos recuerdos, aunque las pesadillas siguen atormentandonos, y despierto en medio de la noche para aferrarme a tu mano y saber que te tengo y que no te he perdido, que algún día creceremos pero nunca olvidaremos, pero te tendré ahí a mi lado, porque aunque tengamos miedo nos tenemos el uno al otro, y podremos con los que se nos venga porque esa es la idea de que la primavera se tan clara, esta llena de esperanzas, porque no podemos controlar el pasado pero el futuro es nuestro, y tu sigues siendo mi luz, sigo buscándote y encontrándote todo los días, aunque esto no es un juego no quiero perderte, porque no somos niños pero aún nos queda tanto por delante Draco, y algún día creceremos, y tendremos unos niños, ellos podrán jugar en una campo de flores que nos les recuerde a la batalla, y ellos podrán ser niños, y no habrá sangre ni muertes, y aunque las pesadillas nos atormenten te tendré a mi lado y tú serás la luz que haga desaparecer mis miedos, porque el único miedo es que tu luz desaparezca, pero la batalla se está marchitando de los campos de flores, y algún día habrá un momento en que habrán niños, niños nuestros, que cruzaran esos campos de flores y ya no habrá más muertes, y no tendrán pretender que están jugando, porque de verdad que estan jugando, porque el mundo será mejor y nos tendremos los unos a los otros, te tendré a tí, lo sé, lo sabes, te amo y me amas, y la primavera está finalizando, pero el verano se ve prometedor y aún estamos juntos en esto, tú y yo.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé realmente vino de esto, solo las palabras fluyeron y se autocreó este fanfic. Este año estuve muy ausente pero intentaré escribir más seguido a partir de ahora, es mi último año de colegio y tengo postulaciones a universidad y he estado muy estresada y divorciada del drarry pero perdón, amo este fandom y los amo a ustedes, aquí está mi primer granito de arroz del año 2017 para drarry.  
> PD: estoy cumpliendo dos añitos en este fandom así que wi:( comentenme que les pareció y así puedo saber que mejorar y que estoy haciendo mal y bien, los amo<3 gracias por tanto perdón por tan poco.


End file.
